


Let the Games Begin

by Awryen



Series: OTP: Moonlighting [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: This is just an introduction for my female Bounty Hunter, Mry'da. Nothing really. Just some very first impressions of Hutta.





	Let the Games Begin

Here she was. On Hutta. One of the filthiest planets she’d ever had the displeasure of setting foot on. But, her contact was here in the local cantina, so she really had no choice. If she wanted to have the opportunity to compete in the Great Hunt, her options were limited.

 _‘I don’t even think the Undercity was this filthy…,’_  Mry'da thought, as she sneered at the grubby walk ways around her.

Making her way to the cantina, she casually glanced around at everything. Gamoreans were everywhere, patrolling the streets or beating down on the local inhabitants.

 _‘Evocii, I believe,’_  she thought, passing over one such unlucky soul.

She entered the place and located the room where her contact, Braden, was located.

When she entered, she was introduced to a little cyborg named Mako, their benefactor, and Jory, a Nikto, all of them pretty confident that they now had their best bet for the Hunt.

She had a feeling that she’d made the right choice….

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a part of series of short fics. All of them centered around Mry'da and Gault's relationship.


End file.
